


Tumblr Prompts

by HanWritesTrash



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Requests, Smut, Tumblr, prompts, will add more when I get more requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanWritesTrash/pseuds/HanWritesTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Septiplier prompts from my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gay Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Okay so I don't have many prompts as of yet but I have some that I did a while ago. If you have a request feel free to slide into my tumblr as box! My tumblr is septicyetrash.tumblr.com or instagram Immortallester

“Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacccccccckkk” Mark and Jack were playing truth or dare and Mark had dared Jack to play gay chicken with him (Not because he had a crush on him ppfftt)

“Isn’t it weird though? I mean that’s something we would do if we were drunk but we are still fuckin’ sober” Jack tried to say no (because he was in love with Mark…what no he isn’t stupid brain)

“Okay fine we wont but you get a forfeit” Mark said laughing, he’s already got the perfect one.

Jack groaned loudly. “Oh god, what’s the forfeit?”. He regretted asking.

Mark winked “You have to squirt a load of hot sauce into your mouth” He knew Jack wouldn’t do that.

“Aaarrghh! I hate you! Fine I will do the stupid dare but it will be you who chicken’s first” Jack said as Mark cheered and got into position.

Laying down on the sofa with one knee bent, Mark watched Jack with a smug look on his face. He winked “Ready when you are babe”

Jack face palmed “Dude! Not helping”

Sitting just by Mark’s feet, Jack places a hand on Mark’s raised knee. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it properly.

He slowly started moving his hand down, digging his nails in ever so slightly. Jack also started moving his body forward, the further his hand got the more he moved.

Mark’s breath hitched and his heart started speeding up, he wants to just grab Jack and kiss him, but he decides to wait for the right moment.

Jack smirked just before he started moving his hand past Mark’s thigh and getting close to his crotch.

“Ah fuck it” Jack says before moving his hands to cup Mark’s face and captures his lips in a desperate kiss.

Mark quickly kissed back and pulled Jack onto him, sitting up so Jack was straddled in his lap. He moved his hands and wrapped one around Jack’s waist and the other in his hair.

The pair only split so they could take a breath. They pulled away, both smiling. Jack pressed his forehead against Mark’s. They were both caught in the moment. The hidden feelings finally released.

“This is totally your plan all along” Jack knew it was and Mark’s cheeky smirked proved him right.

“It was a genius one at that” Mark said while pulling Jack back in for another kiss.


	2. Taking It Literally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mark is in a snuggly mood. Mark texts Jack who is ALL THE WAY IN IRELAND, "Come snuggle me." Jack responds "ok" and literally shows up at mark's door a couple days later so they can snuggle.

Wondering around his apartment Mark sighed. He had finished recording and editing videos for today and now he had nothing to do. It didn’t help either that Mark felt like cuddling someone and being alone meant that he didn’t have anyone and hugging your pillow can only work so many times.

Picking up his phone Mark decided to text Jack. Mark misses him a lot because Jack lives all the way across the ocean in Ireland.

To:Jackaboy

Yo Jack! Do you ever feel like you need a hug and you have no one? Because that’s my mood at the moment.

From:Jackaboy

Hug ya pillow or somethin’ Mark ya big goof

Mark laughed at the reply, typical Jack.

To:Jackaboy

Pillow’s can only work so many times. Can’t you just get your Irish ass over here and cuddle me.

Mark hesitated before sending the text, yes him and Jack flirt all the time but Mark is afraid of saying something that might take it a step to far. Ah stuff it, he thought before pressing send

From:Jackaboy

Just my ass eh? What about the rest of me :(

Mark laughed out loud while reading the reply over and over, he was also relieved that Jack actually replied to him. Mark thought over what to write next.

To:Jackaboy

Hmmmm yeah just your ass, I like being able to hear

From:Jackaboy

Ya cheeky bastard! For that you can go cuddle yourself

Mark sent one more reply before putting his phone on charge. He decided to take a long bath and order take out food. If he is cuddling himself, he is doing it in luxury!

* * * *

After the conversation with Mark, Jack also wished he could see him again! Sometimes it’s hard living in Ireland when your friends live all the way in America. Smiling to himself, he quickly loads up a website…he has some booking to make. Mark is not going to expect this!

Finalising everything, Jack laughed to himself before rushing to fill up a spare suitcase and get his passport and some left over dollars from Indy Popcon. Time to take a spontaneous trip to LA!

* * * *

2 Days later

Mark just finished filming a new video which he decided he would edit later as he was hungry. He had text Jack a few times over the duration of the day but he never replied. Mark assumed he was busy filming and editing.

He had just finished making himself and sandwich when there was a knock on the door. Mark tried to remember if he was expecting anyone today, which he wasn’t so he was confused as he went to answer the door.

The least expected person he could think of was Jack.

“Hello! Cuddle Buddy at your service! Now I do believe I am here for a Mr Mark Fischbach” Jack said while smiling.

Mark stood there for a few minutes realising just who was at his door. Mark remembered the conversation a few days ago and did not expect Jack to take it literally.

“Ugh you? I was expecting a nice girl at my door not some scruffy, loud Irishman, sorry” Mark laughed while pretending to close the door.

“You bastard let me in!” Jack said while pushing the door back open and falling into Mark’s waiting arms. Mark pulled Jack in closer and hugged him tightly.

“You know, when I said get your Irish ass over here, I was not expecting you here actually on my doorstep!” Mark said while untangling himself from Jack. The Irishman laughed and grabbed his suitcase from the hallway and walked into the living room. He noticed the sandwich Mark made not even 5 minutes ago and had taken a bit just as mark came round the corner.

“OI! That’s my sandwich you thief! Give that back” Mark tried to tickle Jack but was too late as he shoved the whole thing in his mouth.

“Mmfh what san’wich” Jack said with the sandwich in his mouth.

“I hate you! Why am I even put up with you?” Mark said before sitting on the couch

“Nah, you don’t hate me! You love me” Jack said while jumping onto the sofa next to Mark. Mark smiled and pulled him in closer, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“That I do”

“Good! Because I love ye too, ye big doofus”


	3. Like A Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark grows out his hair and when he next sees Jack...well Jack can't not play with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off the prompt- "I got a septiplier prompt, sorta... mark has hair that goes down to his back and jack absolutely loves to play with it. Braiding, curling, styling, tugging... idk take that last part however your mind feels is fit"

"Hey Mark?"

"Mhm?"

"You should grow out ya hair! Let it grow to like ya shoulders or somethin'"

"Jack...Are you being serious?"

"Yeah!"

"I'm not growing out the floof, I love my hair the way it is."

"hmm okay then, I dare ya t' grow out yer hair and if ya don't I won't have sex wit' ya when we next see each other!" Jack laughed at the way Mark looked.

"I fucking hate you Sean" Mark retaliated. "Even you wouldn't sink that low and you know it! Empty threats Jackaboy, empty threats!"

"Oooooh yer using my real name? Markimoo's getting all defensive aw cute! Would you like ol' Jackaroony to leave lil Mark alone?" Jack cooed at Mark as Mark flipped him off.

"Fuck you Jack!" Mark said before ending the skype call.

Jack leant back in his chair and laughed, knowing full well that Mark will grow out his hair no matter how much he complains about it. Jack marks down his calendar, only 8 months left until he can see Mark face to face again. ((A/N yes I know hair does't grow that quick but for the sake of the story shush))

* * * (8 months later) * * *

Brushing his hair, Mark sighed. Jack knew all of his weak points and daring him to do something along with the threat of no sex just tipped Mark over the edge. The first few months was fine, his hair was getting longer but nothing even that noticeable yet Jack wasn't happy with that. After about 7 months, Mark's hair was long enough to be put into a pony tail, which is what he did when he was recording.

Much to his surprise, the community took Mark's newly long hair really well and started freaking out. He guessed that 95% of the comments he received were somewhat supportive.

Looking in the mirror he smiled, he had secretly grown used to the long hair and wondered what Jack will think. Jack has refused to skype him at all this month, wanting to be surprised the day they met. unfortunately in Mark's case and fortunately in Jack's case the day had come. Jack was currently flying to LA and Mark was getting ready to drive to the airport.

Mark put down the comb and picked up his keys and rushed out the door. Jack was due to land in an hour and it was half hour drive to the airport. Mark smiled most of the way there, happy and excited that he was going to see his boyfriend again. He almost forgot the fact that he was nervous about Jack seeing his hair. The drive seemed to take longer than usual, maybe because of the excitement or maybe because of traffic. Mark felt completely out of it.

Groggy and jet-lagged, Jack stepped in the terminal, frantically looking for Mark. The past month has been pure torture for Jack. In hindsight he realises not skyping or watching Mark's videos was a really bad idea. He avoided as much as he can to not see his hair. After the skype call all those months ago, Jack didn't believe Mark would actually grow out his hair. It was only 2 months later when Jack realised that Mark's floof was longer than normal. Since that day Jack has felt nothing but excitement.

The busy crowd eventually started thinning out and there still was no sign of Mark anywhere. Jack pulled out his phone and checked for any new messages or missed calls, there wasn't any. "Strange" Jack said to himself out loud. He thought about calling Mark but in case he was driving, he didn't want to risk putting Mark into danger. Jack collected his suitcase from the carousel and walked over to the nearest Starbucks, ordering a coffee.

Mark ran into the airport and scanned the room, looking for the terminal Jack would have come out of. Mark realised he was late and tried speeding the rest of the way to the airport, only to be stopped by traffic. He ran to the terminal and looked around, there were only a few people left. Mark turned around and saw a certain green-haired Irishman (Jack decided to keep his green hair) standing by Starbucks, with his back turned to him. Mark smiled when an idea popped into his head. He walked over as quietly as he could and wrapped his arms around Jack from behind. The Irishman jumped at the contact but realised who it was right away.

Jack took a deep breath before turning around in Mark's arms, pulling him closer to him. He didn't want to look at Mark's hair yet. "I've missed ya Mark" Jack mumbled into Mark's chest.

"I missed you too Jack. Never ever deny skyping me again, texting or calling you is never enough." Mark said while kissing the top of Jack's head.

"I hate myself for doing that, I have no idea what the fuck I was thinkin'. Never ever again."

Mark let go of Jack. Jack finally looked at Mark and let out a small gasp. "Wow." Was all he could manage to say.

"What ya think Jackaboy? Your wish has been granted."

Jack smiled again before reaching up and wrapping his hands in Mark's hair, pulling him down for a kiss. Mark laughed and kissed Jack back, hiding the fact he loved the feeling of him pulling his hair. After what felt like hours they finally broke apart. Mark picked up Jack's suitcase and grabbed Jack's hand.

* * * * *  
Back in Mark's apartment, once Mark had shut the door Jack was quick to grab Mark again and wrap his fingers in his hair. Mark let out a small groan and quickly covered it with a cough, hoping Jack didn't notice.

Jack needless to say, noticed and stopped immediately. "Ya like that Markimoo?" Jack said in a deep voice that sent shivers down his spine. Mark nodded his head and Jack grabbed his hand and pulled him to the sofa. Once Mark sat down jack sat on Mark's lap, straddling him facing forward.

"I love yer Mark I really can't believe you grew out ya hair just for me." Jack said while carding his fingers through Mark's hair. Mark let out a small sigh and looked up at Jack.

"Anything for you Jack-" Mark paused before smirking. "Plus you threatened me with no sex how the fuck was I going to say no after that." Jack punched Mark in the chest while Mark burst into laughter.

"Way to fuckin' ruin a moment dumbass! Fuck sake Mark" Jack tried to be mad but couldn't help but start laughing too. Mark wrapped his arms around Jack and pulled him closer to his chest.

After ordering and eating some pizza, Jack was sat on the sofa with Mark sitting on the floor in between his legs. Jack was busy running is hands through Mark's hair and pulling it gently. Mark made soft sighs in contentment. Jack started braiding Mark's hair into small plaits, all around his head. Mark shook his head and reached up to undo all the plaits Jack had managed to do.

"You really suit long hair Mark, you should keep it long." Jack said absent mindedly. Mark shook his head again.

"As much as it pleases you babe I think I'm gonna loose the hair and get the good old Markiplier floof back. How about you grow out your hair?"

"Nah I would look like a silly! Fine okay but I get to cut it off." Jack said excitedly. Mark was quick to protest.

"No! No no no no no no never! You are not going near my hair with scissors no you would cut it all off." Jack burst out into laughter before feigning innocence by putting a hand to his chest.

"I would never do that! How dare ye say-SHIT MARK...STOP...NOOOOO" Jack started today before Mark pulled Jack onto the floor and straddled his hips and started tickling his ribs.

Jack's loud laughter filled the room as Mark didn't stop tickling him. Jack had an idea and secretly grabbed Mark's hair and pulled it. Hard. Mark was quick to stop and let out a loud moan. Jack smirked before pulling again, managing to turn around so he was on top of Mark. Fingers still in Mark's hair, Jack leant down so his lips were ghosting across Mark's ear. "Not so strong now are we?" Jack said, making his voice go deep and thicken his Irish accent.

Mark squirmed underneath Jack and rocked his hips up, not hiding the fact he was turned on. Jack and Mark have found Mark's weak point.

Mark shoved Jack up and pulled him up. Mark pulled him to their bedroom.

"How about we make full use of this hair thing." Mark winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a request leave a comment, send me an ask on septicyetrash.tumblr.com or instagram Immortallester:) I haven't had any requests
> 
> SORRY THIS WAS LATE! IT TOOK AGES TO GET A REQUEST


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on prompt; Mark carrying a sleepy Jack to bed because he is too precious for this world
> 
> THIS IS GOING TO BE SO DAMN ADORABLE

"How about Lion King?"

"Mark, I don't want ta cry"

"Frozen?"

"You've watched that loads of times, ya not sick of it yet?"

"Never! How about Bambi?"

"Do you have anything else other than Disney ya dork?"

Mark laughed and shook his head. "Nope! I am proud to say I am Disney Trash"

Jack rolled his eyes before telling Mark to put whatever film in then. Jack knew that Mark was going to put The Lion King on.

Mark slipped the disk in and jumped back onto the sofa, jumping on top of Jack, squishing him in the process. Jack started laughing but the sounds were muffled by Mark's chest. "Argh! MARK GET OFF ME YA BIG LUMP" He shouted. He could feel Mark moving around, once he sat up Jack took a fake gasp for air. Earning a joke slap from Mark.

The movie started and Mark moved again, laying down and pulling Jack so he was half on top. Mark make sure Jack was comfy and smiled in satisfaction, bringing his arms down for one to wrap around Jack and the other one to play with the Irishman's fading green hair. Mark heard a small sigh and started smiling again.

* * *

"CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT? THE PEACE THE EVENING BRINGS! THE WORLD FOR ONCE, IN PERFECT HARMONY-OW JACK YOU BASTARD" Mark starting singing, only to be hit with a flying pillow from Jack.

"Can't ye just shut up for once in yer life, every time we watch The Lio-OW FUCK MARK" Mark burst into laughter after hitting Jack back with the pillow. Jack looked Mark in the eye, smiling evilly before pushing Mark onto the floor, who stopped laughing.

"Ohhhhh Jackaboy! You are so gonna get it now!" He said, Jack thought for a moment before hopping up off the sofa and tried to make a break for it. Only for Mark to grab him around the ankle and pull him so he falls over.

"Oof ow" Came a muffled moan from Jack's face buried into the carpet. Mark laughed before crawling over to Jack, flipping him over before straddling his hips, looking down with a big smirk on his face.

Jack didn't even have time to blink before Mark started tickling Jack, poking at his sides. He burst into laughter while trying, and failing, to get Mark to stop. The sound of laughter filled the room and the American joined in. Mark loved making Jack laugh, even if it means torturing him with tickles. Jack was getting breathless and Mark wouldn't let up.

"M-Mark...s-stop.." Jack said in-between laughter. Mark slowed down and stopped. Jack stopped laughing and winked before using all the strength he had to push Mark off him and roll him over so Jack was now on top.

"Thanks Mark" Jack smirked.

"SEAN DON'T YOU DA-HAHAHAAHAH" Mark started before Jack starting tickling him. once again laughter filled the room, the movie playing to itself in the background.

* * * 

Back on the sofa, Jack and Mark were cuddled once again, this time Jack had his eyes closed and breathing slowly. He had fallen asleep and Mark took this moment to take a selfie. "oh this would fuel the Septiplier ship so much" Mark thought to himself, smiling at how (bad) well they have managed to keep the relationship a secret.

Once the movie had finished, the American tried to shake the Irishman awake, but no success. Mark smiled, knowing he would have to carry his small boyfriend to bed. Mark slipped off the sofa, being careful not to disturb the sleeping Jack. Standing up, Mark took a few steps back towards the Sofa and leant down slightly and slid his arms under Jack. The Irishman stirred and Mark froze. Once Jack had settled down again Mark started to rise, taking Jack with him.

Mark struggled slightly before standing up fully. Jack stirred again but this time curled into Mark's arms, resting is head on his shoulder and wrapping his arms around Mark. Mark almost dropped Jack, seeing how precious and adorable he looked. He literally looked like a sleeping baby. Walking through the apartment, Mark carried Jack to their bedroom, luckily the door was open and Mark walked straight to the bed and placed Jack down.

As Mark tried to stand back up, the arms around his neck tightened and pulled Mark down. "No, stay" mumbled the sleepy Jack. Mark looked down at Jack and placed a small kiss to his lips. Jack rolled over and pulled Mark into bed. Once Mark was settled Jack placed his head on his chest.

"Love ye Mark"

"I Love you too Sean"

They both said their good nights and fell asleep together, with smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a request you want to see written? Tell me at septicyetrash.tumblr.com or instagram Immortallester


End file.
